


Castling

by ClockworkCaly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, No Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaly/pseuds/ClockworkCaly
Summary: After a devastating war between the Dominators and Metas carried out across universes, humanity is fed up and wages war on aliens and metahumans alike. Two of the last people resisting decide to go back in time and destroy the Dominators the first time they invade, and Cadmus while they're at it. Sounds, simple, right? Except that they have to do it from two different universes and somehow get Supergirl and Green Arrow to play along. Welcome to the S5 Arrow/S2 Supergirl rewrite where the Dominator Invasion and Cadmus are much more serious.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter I

“Prometheus will be an issue, Beloved.” The man said, looking out over the city through the wide glass window. “Do you want to take care of him before he becomes one, or shall I?”

The woman considered the question, giving it the weight it deserved. “You may take it.” She smiled slightly. “I know you want to test Talia’s training of the man.”

“She always said I was her best student.” The man replied, a little arrogantly. “What is your first move?”

The woman tapped the glass in front of her with a dark red nail, shaking out her blonde hair. “I think I will be rid of Valor, before he becomes an issue. Checkmate can handle him, they just didn’t want to, so I won’t give them a choice. They can ship him off to Titan for all I care.”

“You are cruel, Ria, my star.” The man replied, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Don’t say that as if you don’t love every moment of it, Hafid al-Ghul, Ibn al’Xuffasach.” The woman said, a bit crossly, accenting the name and title. 

“I would not dream of it.” Hafid chuckled, replying in turn. “You would hardly be suited for me if you were less ruthless, Zaria Bint Al-Sahim, and entirely useless on this mission.”

“Mission,” Zaria repeated, shaking her head. “You say that as if anyone we would care to take orders from survived the collapse and the war in a state to give orders.”

“Touché,” Hafid answered, a bit wryly. “Be safe.”

“And you, Beloved.” Zaria answered, before stepping away, and fiddling with something on her wrist to create a blue portal. “Be as wise as your name suggests.”

Hafid smiled. “And you be as swift as your arrows.”

Zaria theatrically blew him a kiss, and stepped into the portal, which shimmered and closed behind her.

* * *

Hafid clapped at the rather dramatic death of Tobias Church. “More style than substance, but I expect as much from men obsessed with vengeance.” He tilted his head slightly. “A little sloppy, though.”

Prometheus turned, throwing star in hand. “Who are you?”

Hafid smiled at the man, from under his hooded League of Assassins armor. “I’m Ra’s al-Ghul.” He said simply. 

Prometheus gestured dismissively. “Ra’s al-Ghul is dead at the hand of the Green Arrow. The League of Assassins has been disbanded.”

“The League is forever.” Hafid disagreed, shaking his head. “There will _always_ be a Ra’s al-Ghul.” 

“The Green Arrow is mine.” Prometheus said, voice surprisingly even. “If you seek to kill him, I will stop you, just as I did Mr. Church.”

Hafid laughed. “Oh, I don’t want him dead, Mr. Morrison.” 

Prometheus seemed to flinch. “How do you know that name?”

“There is little the League does not know.” Hafid murmured, shaking his head. “Did Talia teach you so little?” He prowled forward, like a cat. 

“If you don’t want vengeance for Ra’s al-Ghul what do you want?”

“The future.” Hafid replied, drawing his sword.

* * *

Zaria Bint Al-Sahim knew she had to work quickly, but luckily she had super-speed. The moment the pod landed, she forced it open and removed the unconscious Daxamite before he woke. She then pressed the button on her wrist and another portal opened. Hefting the alien through, she walked into Checkmate Headquarters, ignoring the guns pointed at her, and dropping Mon-El of Daxam on the floor. “Asteria Queen, Black Queen’s Rook, Gotham Central, 2045, blah-blah time-travel protocol blah, don’t make faces, Beatriz.” 

Beatriz de la Costa, who had indeed made a face, hands lit with green plasma fire, only lowered them slightly. 

Alan Scott, Green Lantern and White King of the government organization known as Checkmate, raised an eyebrow at her. “Hello to you too.” He said, after a moment. 

“Not a lot of time for the meet-and-greet.” Zaria, or Asteria, said, waving a hand. She waved a hand and the large computer screen went blank for a moment, before a picture of her face came up. “There’s my file, you need to off-world the frat-boy prince of Daxam before his parents catch wind of where he is, and I need to get in position for Supergirl and the DEO to find me in order to stave off a global war.”

Alan paged the file down slightly, eyes widening a bit. “Good luck, Miss Queen.”

“I’m going to need it.” She answered, disappearing back through the portal and closing it. She took a deep breath, and climbed into the pod. She put a hand to the panel, transmitting a heavily scrubbed version of the file she had given Checkmate, and then reached into a hidden pocket to remove a pill and swallow it dry with a wince, closing her eyes. She heard a displacement of air just as unconsciousness took her.

* * *

The revelation that District Attorney Adrian Chase had been found decapitated, practically dismembered, surrounded by bodies with throwing stars in them and with quite a few on his person had rocked Star City and more specifically, the Mayor’s Office. Oliver didn’t know what to think. The SCPD were still investigating, and a large part of him wanted to believe it was a setup, but the larger part of him, born from the Lian Yu and all that came after,  _ couldn’t _ believe it was setup. But why would Chase have killed all those cops and Church? And  _ who _ killed him? He had obviously not gone quietly, and the scene was one of high violence. 

“Mr. Mayor?” The voice brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Thea with a young man beside her. 

“Yes, sorry, what is it?” He had had his appointments for the day moved for obvious reasons. 

Thea gave him a  _ look _ that said he had missed something,  _ again _ . “This is Damian Wayne, your new bodyguard, sent by the governor.”

“I have security…” Oliver started, with a glance over at the men in suits nearby. 

“The governor notices when the mayor of one of our largest cities needs to fake his death, and then the news this morning about Chase? He insisted.” Thea sent him a look that said she had done her best, but there was only so much maneuvering that could be done. 

“I’m the best, Mr. Queen.” Damian assured him, smile bright against his tawny skin, holding out his hand. “You’ll hardly know I’m there.”

Oliver smothered his annoyance, pasting on the political smile and shaking his hand. “Wayne? Any relation to Bruce Wayne?”

Damian laughed at that. “He adopted an orphan. It’d be more likely I’m Batman’s son than a billionaire businessman’s kid, no offense, Mr. Queen.”

“None taken.” Oliver replied with that same political smile “It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, but please, call me Oliver.”

“Damian.” The bodyguard repeated, easily. 

There was something familiar about the young man that set his teeth on edge. He was undeniably  _ dangerous,  _ but the best security always was. There was something else that made him cautious, something familiar, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He just hoped whatever it was came to him before it became an issue the Green Arrow had to deal with, because that would be a bad sign.

* * *

Kara found herself sitting at the bedside of their strange visitor. Everything going on with Kal-El and Metallo and Cadmus had distracted her from the mysterious young woman. She hadn’t mentioned to Kal about her, afraid of what his reaction might be, what he might think, or say, or do. Something made her protective of the strange girl, even if she couldn't bring herself to believe the file that had been on the pod. She convinced herself that this was more likely something like Bizarro. She felt protective of her too. Either way. "I won't let you alone here." Kara said softly. "When you wake up, you won't be alone, no matter what or who you are."

“Well, what tests we could run confirm what the files say.” Alex said from behind her. “She’s half-Kryptonian, half-human.” Alex blew out a breath. “More specifically, according to the DNA, she’s your daughter.”

“Why, Alex?” Kara asked, shaking her head. “Why would I name my daughter after Astra? Why would I send her here?”

Before Alex could answer, the young woman opened her eyes, and rasped. “You always say it’s because I’m one of twins,  _ Jeju _ , but most us kids think it’s because superheroes are bad at naming their kids.”

Kara and Alex both jumped up, Alex to check the readouts, Kara to look down at her. 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked. 

“Which part?” Asteria croaked, licking her dry lips. “The twins part? Althea and Asteria, named for Alura and Astra, apparently both you and  _ Ukr  _ are to blame for those.”

“Most us kids?” Kara repeated. 

Asteria swallowed before answering. “The hero kids. There are  _ three  _ Johns,  _ Jeju _ , it’s _ridiculous_. Kal has Jon Kent, Spartan has John Jr., and you and  _ Ukr  _ have my second brother affectionately called J’onnJohn. It’s a little ridiculous.”

“I..bu...what?!” Kara managed. 

Asteria coughed as she sat up, ripping the leads from her body. “Can I have a glass of water, Aunt Alex? Then we can discuss heroes' inability to name their kids in between destroying Cadmus and preventing multiversal war.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Kara repeated. 

“Oh, and can I have my phone back? I need to call Earth-1.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hafid makes contact with the old guard, Ria makes her phone call, and Kara is conflicted.

“I get killing Conahan.” Dig said, shaking his head. “He led the ACU team to help the Green Arrow rescue the city councilmen, but why did Prometheus take out Church?”

“According to Detective Malone, it’s because Church got in between Prometheus and his real target.” Oliver answered.

“The Green Arrow.” Felicity said, frowning. 

“Yes.” Oliver said, simply, unsurprised. 

“So Church goes after you, Prometheus goes after Church, but who took out Prometheus, and why?” Felicity asked. 

“Are we even sure Chase was Prometheus?” Dig added, looking at his friends.

“Oh, he was.” A voice said, startling all of them, as a figure appeared out of thin air. “Well, as much as he could be, given that Chase was a false identity, he was and he wasn’t, but the man you knew as Adrian Chase was Prometheus.”\

John had his gun out and Oliver had his bow back in hand before the man even finished his second sentence. 

“Who are you?” Oliver demanded, recognising hints of the League of Assassins in the man’s costume. It wasn’t the usual suit, but there were pieces, like the mask and hood. His voice had dropped into its most menacing despite himself. He didn’t like that his base had been compromised. “What do you want?”

“I am Hafid.” The man replied formally, almost courtly. “I’ve come from 2045 to help prevent a war that will consume universes, destroy this city, and everything you hold dear.” He paused. “I ended Prometheus because he was a sociopath who would not stop until he ruined you, Mr. Queen.” He paused. “But, he was also a distraction from the invasion that is coming and we will need all the time we have to prepare.”

* * *

Asteria had downed two glasses of water before moving from the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex demanded. “Do you know why you were unconscious?”

“Hungry,” Asteria confessed, flushing pink. “If you have a spare ration or MRE around, I’d appreciate it.” She shook her head. “Tranquilizer,” she said, stretching, and lying by telling the truth with a pause. “Crossing spacetime while also crossing multiverses is...rough. It’s easiest to do it sedated.”She pulled at her overlarge Gotham City Rogues sweatshirt she had stolen from Damian. 

“ _ Ration _ ?” Kara repeated in something like horror. Something in her chest tightened, and her own stomach grumbled in protest at the very  _ idea _ . Sure, she didn’t know what to think of the girl, but she could  _ feel _ a connection to her, and she  _ knew _ how many calories she needed in a day. 

“The director is going to want to speak to you.” Alex said easily, hiding her own flinch better.

“Sure.” Asteria replied, walking past both of them into the main center of the DEO. “I need to make that call, first though. And do a quick satellite scan for Daxamites and Dominators.”

“Hi Winn.” She said as she walked up to the familiar computer nerd. “I need to borrow your readouts for a minute.” As she said that, the screens changed to a deep space satellite scan, that she studied for a moment.

“Who…?” Winn managed, before turning to look at everyone else. “How’d you do that? It can’t do that?!”

“It can’t?" Asteria asked innocently, blinking at him. “Oops.” She studied the readouts carefully. “No movement yet, but we’ll need to keep an eye on Slaver’s Moon.”

“Why, Miss…?” J’onn J'onzz demanded, as he walked up to her, attempting to read her mind, only to have limited success. 

“Because the Dominators may use that as a central hub for invasion again.”  Asteria answered. “As for my name, can we just keep it simple and use Danvers? I don’t want  _ Jeju _ to feel pressured when she meets Dad _. _ ” She paused. “Besides, he’s not on this Earth right now...which reminds me…”

She typed a phone number in the keypad of Winn’s keyboard, as if that was something that should work.

* * *

“Time travel?” Felicity squeaked. “What if you change something? Couldn’t it be catastrophic?”

“There’s nothing left to ruin. That’s why we came back, to change  _ everything _ .” Hafid said simply. “It was needed, we were already facing a multi-earth extinction-level genocide.”

“Who’s we?” Oliver demanded in his low voice.

As if in answer, the young man’s phone began to ring.

_ She's a killer queen/Gunpowder, gelatine/Dynamite with a laser beam/Guaranteed to blow your mind/Anytime… _

Chuckling, Hafid opened the call, on speaker, staring at the image of his partner. “Status? I’m with the core as we speak.”

“No unusual chatter or movements here. Satellites appear to be clean.” Asteria answered looking up at the video of the young man on the screen, her manner going from the teasing tone she used on Winn to something almost military. “Commencing regular sweeps. Is Prometheus taken care of?”

“Of course.” Hafid answered, smiling at the screen of his phone. “I took him out after Church, which means we were able to ensure Detective Malone is still alive.”

“Good.” Asteria answered. “Was he any trouble?”

Hafid shrugged. “Talia did not train him for long enough for him to be a problem, my star. I offered the confrontation to you before you left to join your mother.” 

“My arrows could have caused issues.” Asteria answered. “They look a lot like Thea’s. How’s the team there?”

“They seem to find my presence distasteful.” Hafid answered, resisting the urge to laugh at Oliver’s expression, not well-hidden at all. 

Asteria snorted in amusement. “Nothing new there, then.” She said smartly. “Any scouts from the Dominators?”

“Not that I have found here, but I have not yet visited Central, Gotham, or Keystone. You may have to breach over and go to some of the meta-hangouts to hear from others, though. I don’t know if there have been any disappearances.”

“I see.” Asteria hummed. “Do your runs to Central, Gotham, and Keystone, and I’ll breach over and check out the meta underground when I’ve cleared the alien underground on this Earth.”

Hafid smirked. “I look forward to it, Ria.”

Asteria flushed slightly, but her tone did not change. “If you come across any scouts, track, but do not be seen. If you are seen, I  _ will  _ put an arrow somewhere non-vital next time I see you.”\

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Bint Al-Sahim.” Hafid laughed. “But I will not be seen.”

“Make sure you are not.” She replied, not rising to the bait, not when everyone was listening in. “Watch out for the Arrow. We don’t know what will happen with the power vacuum of Church and Prometheus both gone.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Oliver managed, sounding less intimidating than he had before. “I’ve been doing this for years.”

“I know.” Asteria said, breaking character to roll her eyes though she couldn’t see him on the screen. Her voice went softer, just a bit, unsure. “But Lian Yu did not prepare you for the  _ alien invasion _ that is coming. We’ve been fighting this war for a long time. Let him help, please? You have new recruits anyway, what’s one more?”

Oliver frowned, unsure what he believed, and uncomfortable at being addressed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Best I’m gonna get.” Asteria replied. “Keep safe. Later Dig, later Felicity… laylatan saeida, Hafid.”

“Ahlam saeidat, Habibi. Make sure you eat something.” Hafid replied, before the call ended.

* * *

The call ended and the screen went back to normal, as Asteria turned to look at everyone staring at her. “What?”

“How’d you do that? It can’t do that!” Winn said, again, looking at his computers as if they had betrayed him. 

“Really? They can in 2045.” Asteria answered, trying to smile. “Oops.”

“Miss...Danvers...this way please.” J’onn said, the words  _ not _ an invitation, but an order.

Asteria sighed and turned, following Hank into his office like a kid in trouble with the principal after messing with the AV equipment. There was none of the fear that a stranger would have of the leader of a black ops alien hunting sector of the government. 

Kara watched her go, more confused than she had been in years. She knew one thing for absolutely sure. “Winn, double my usual order of pizza and potstickers. We’re spending the night.”

“You got it, Kara.” Winn replied, reaching over to hit speed dial.

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex asked, reaching out to her sister. 

Kara shook her head not sure how to put her feelings into words. “I don’t know, Alex.” She worried her lip. “What have I done?”

“Sounds like you found someone and had a family, Kara.” Alex replied, softly. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s a good thing.”

“To have kids in the middle of a  _ war _ ? Half-Kryptonians living on  _ rations _ , Alex?” Her own stomach twisted and she didn’t know if it was in sympathy or fear. “It  _ feels _ wrong.”

“Hey, I’m sure you didn’t have them expecting a  _ war _ , Kara. You wouldn’t do that.” Alex tried to reassure her. 

Kara stared toward J’onn’s office. “You’re right, I won’t.”

Alex’s eyes widened, and she tried to do damage control. “You’re right, you won’t, because Asteria came back to prevent the war from happening.” She could tell from the expression on Kara’s face, however, that she wasn’t listening. 


End file.
